finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Kingdom of Dracobaltia
Kingdom of Dracobaltia was a former kingdom in Orience in Final Fantasy Type-0 governed by the Blue Dragon Crystal, before it was replaced by the Kingdom of Concordia and its Azure Dragon Crystal. Its denizens were known as Dracobaltians and it was governed by a king. Rubicus *Formation of the Kingdom of Dracobatia *Dracobaltia: Formation of Monster Military Units *The Rubrumite-Dracobaltian War *The Dracobaltian Coup and the Sealing of Naraku Story The territory of the Azure Dragon was originally known as Blue Dragon. Contact with the Blue Dragon Crystal and its l'Cie had instilled the ability to command beasts in the otherwise unremarkable people of Rilochy, who became known as Dracobaltians. The Dracobaltians enshrined the Crystal and built their culture around it with monsters as their loyal servants. The temple became the heart of society and the custom of rendering offerings to the Crystalkeeper centralized authority so that in the year 197 the Crystalkeeper declared himself king of what became known as the Kingdom of Dracobaltia. The Dracobaltian host assembled under the banners of their tribes, each comprising dozens of men, each man commanding up to a hundred beasts. Tactical discretion was left to individuals, but despite the lack of organization Dracobaltians proved adept beastmasters and kept potential invaders at bay. The kingdom expanded its sphere of influence from Rilochy to Roshana and met with the forces of the neighboring Dominion of Rubrum at the border between Roshana and Eibon Region. Unconcerned with diplomacy, the Dracobaltians launched to battle maintaining an initial advantage, but due to their lack of organization the Dracobaltian Army made few military gains. The dominion implemented a divide-and-conquer strategy sending the royal units fleeing reclaiming its territory. The citizens of Dracobaltia turned to the Blue Dragon Crystal for help, and were bestowed with the ability to manipulate beings more formidable than monsters: wyverns, yet the avaricious Dracobaltians desired even greater strength. They used the wyverns to wage a war over of all four Crystals of Orience, but despite the wyverns' intelligence, the Dracobaltians viewed them the same as than monsters, and the dragons were slaughtered for food during food shortages initiating a drastic decline in the Crystal's power. The balance between the four Crystals of Orience began to falter and the Azure Dragon Crystal appeared to overthrow the Blue Dragon Crystal. The new Crystal designated its l'Cie to create the Cursemire of Naraku and seal away the Dracobaltians and the Kingdom of Dracobaltia and its Blue Dragon Crystal vanished from Orience. Realizing that the Dracobaltians failed to develop their Crystal-State because of their lust for power, the Azure Dragon Crystal gave birth to l'Cie who would establish a country and in the year 271, the l'Cie Cuprine authored the laws of the Azure Dragon and founded the matriarchal Kingdom of Concordia. According to legend, the male progenitors of the Blue Dragon people had consumed the flesh of dragons cursing the male descendants to became monsters known as Dracobaltians. The female descendants, unaffected by the curse, thus took over the country under the banner of the Azure Dragon. Etymology In Japanese the nation and its crystal is named after the Azure Dragon Its name contrasts with the Kingdom of Concordia's crystal (and Soryu) who is named , a less common alternative name for the dragon. Category:Locations in Final Fantasy Type-0 Category:Organizations in Final Fantasy Type-0